Prometes
by TaigaCasckett
Summary: Como seria a vida deles se Kate e Castle se tivessem conhecido antes? Não prometo que todos gostem mas experimentem pelo menos!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Era setembro em NY e o jovem Rick Rodgers caminhava pelo pátio da escola. A adaptação é difícil para qualquer um, e Rick não era exceção, ele realmente sentia falta do seu grupo.

Era cedo para já lá estar, mas ele sentiu que precisava de ter um tempo para conhecer o espaço. A escola era bonita, Rick gostou dos imensos jardins que a envolviam. Perto das árvores havia uns bancos de madeira, estavam à sombra e eram excelentes lugares, calmos, pacíficos, onde qualquer um podia ficar só e ao mesmo tempo bem acompanhado.

Nesse momento ele viu-a, encontrava-se num desses magníficos lugares. As pernas cruzadas, o cabelo claro, ela era perfeita. Rick aproximou-se, no entanto, antes dele chegou um grupo de rapazes, eles tiraram-lhe o livro que lia e ao mesmo tempo que ele se aproximava mais claro ficava o que diziam.

- Vamos, saímos, vamos dar uma volta! Não precisas de ser tímida, podemos quebrar esse gelo que te envolve. – Falava um dos rapazes, outro dos rapazes tocou-lhe de leve o rosto e ela afastou-se rapidamente. Rodgers podia ver que ela estava perto das lágrimas.

- Não chores princesa, levo-te comigo e esquecerás logo isso! – eles não desistiam e Rick não podia mais observar aquilo. Aproximou-se e tentou defende-la:

- Eih, afasta-te dela, ela não quer a tua companhia, e antes de ir devolve-lhe o livro! – Rick já se colocara entre ela e o rapaz mais velho.

- E quem és tu sabichão? Alguém te pediu opinião? Não, pois não? Então saí da minha frente antes que algo de mal te aconteça. – Ele empurrou Rick e voltou a agarra-la. Rodgers sabia que não devia arranjar confusão de novo, principalmente quando esse foi o motivo que o levou à expulsão na sua antiga escola, no entanto, ele sabia que de braços cruzados não ficaria. Rick levanta-se e dá um soco no rapaz agarrado a rapariga que vira mais cedo. Quando o rapaz se vinha defender um outro do grupo falou.

- Eih Ben, lembra-te não podemos arranjar confusão, mais tarde tratamos dele. – Foi o suficiente para todos fazerem o seu caminho para longe do casal.

Embora ela tivesse ficado sem o livro, estava eternamente grata ao rapaz agora à sua frente.

- Desculpa a confusão, eles não te magoaram pois não? – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente – Sou o Rick, prazer em conhecer-te…

- Kate, o meu nome é Kate.

- Kate, belo nome – ela sorriu timidamente, contudo, a jovem continuava a evitar olha-lo – Desculpa não ter conseguido recuperar o livro, qual era mesmo? Não cheguei a tempo de ver!

- Deixa para lá, era só um livro.

- Não, não, era o teu livro portanto vou arranjar-te um novo.

- É desnecessário, o que não me falta são livros mas obrigado, ah e obrigado por aquilo de ao bocado.

- Não precisas de agradecer, gosto de salvar donzelas em apuros! – Kate sorriu levemente. Rick percebera que algo se passava com ela. A menina da sombra era distante, tímida e pelos lindos olhos que possuía mostrava uma tristeza enorme, algo que Rick não conseguia definir.

- Foi impressão minha ou só me chamas-te de donzela?

- Então, é o que tu és, uma linda donzela.

- Que para variar estava em apuros. – Disse cinicamente.

- Para variar? Não é a primeira vez que isto acontece? – Ela balançou a cabeça – Estúpidos! Crianças autenticas, não te preocupes isto vai acabar.

- Não preciso da tua proteção Rick, lido bem com eles. És novo cá, em breve conhecerás mais pessoas e não serei mais uma donzela em perigo mas sim a Ice girl como todos me chamam por aqui.

- Ice girl? – Ele pergunta sem entender o motivo para tal alcunha.

- Rapariga fria e distante que não fala com ninguém e que mais vale deixar sozinha ou para os matulões gozar.

- Talvez eles não te conheçam de verdade!

- É, talvez eu não queira que eles me conheçam de verdade, assim como não preciso que faças o que fizeste e estás a fazer agora!

- O que estou a fazer? – O rapaz não consegui-a entende-la, porquê que o afastava? Que havia ele feito?

- Sim, estares aqui a conversar comigo, tentar arranjar ambiente. Não vou falar, não quero amigos, como podes-te perceber os livros são suficientes para mim.

- Ah, vez precisas de pessoas. – Ela olhou para ele confusa – Para teres os livros precisas de pessoas que os escrevam.

- Pronto, tudo bem, preciso dos escritores para me darem livros. – Rick sentou-se no banco anteriormente ocupado pela jovem.

- Ainda bem que sou um escritor. – ela olhou para ele em descrença – Pronto tens razão, não sou um escritor mas gosto de escrever. Podes ler? – Rick estendeu para ela uma enorme quantidade de folhas.

- O que é isto?

- O projeto do meu livro, gostava de saber a tua opinião. – Kate estava confusa, nunca ninguém tinha perdido tanto tempo a falar com ela, nunca ninguém tentou tão forte ligar-se a ela e, embora ela não deixasse, ele não desistia.

- Não sei se deveria.

- Era um enorme favor que me farias! – Ele deu-lhe aquele sorriso magnífico e ela teve de sorrir de volta.

- Tudo bem eu leio.

- Prometes? – ela assentiu levemente e ele pulou de alegria, Rick era realmente uma criança.

**Notas: Espero que tenham gostado, digam o que acharam :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kate deu a Rick algumas instruções para que ele pudesse encontrar a sala onde teria aulas, e ele pediu-lhe para dizer-lhe onde a poderia encontrar mais tarde mas Kate apenas comentou que teria educação física depois da próxima aula portanto não poderia encontrar-se com ele. Rick sorriu amplamente e andou para longe dela, agradecendo.

Beckett não entendeu o motivo do amplo sorriso dele, decidiu apenas ignorar e fez o seu caminho para a aula de matemática.

X-X-X-X-X

Rodgers chegou um pouco tarde pois, apesar das instruções de Kate, o caminho para a sala foi algo difícil de encontrar.

- Senhor, desculpe o atraso – Rick pediu educadamente ao professor.

- Tudo bem…

- Rick, Rick Rodgers – ele apertou a mão do professor e percorreu a sala acabando sentado perto de um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis.

A aula decorria normalmente quando o silêncio foi interrompido:

- Olá, o meu nome é Kevin, ouvi dizer que és novo por aqui – Rick sorriu para o rapaz.

- Sou Rick, é um prazer conhecer-te Kevin – ele foi apresentado ao melhor amigo do companheiro e à sua namorada, Javi e Jenny.

- Quando sairmos podes conhecer a Lanie, ela está neste momento a ter aula de matemática mas depois teremos educação física todos juntos.

- Sim, Kate também está em matemática agora, devo encontrar-me com ela no próximo intervalo – Javi e Kevin entreolharam-se.

- Kate? Kate Beckett – Rick assentiu – Ela é a melhor amiga da Lanie!

- Não devemos estar a falar da mesma pessoa, Kate não quer amigos, ela frisou isso mais cedo para mim.

- É verdade, as férias de verão não lhe correram propriamente bem – a mãe dela foi raptada durante um caso que defendia e isso abalou-a muito, como deves calcular. Kate e Lanie sempre foram próximas até ela se afastar de todos, inclusive de nós, sentimos a falta dela – Rick encarou o chão, agora percebia o porquê da tristeza nos olhos dela.

- E agora ela tem sido mal tratada pelos mais velhos o que a faz afastar-se ainda mais – os jovens assentiram – Daí aquela estranha angustia sempre presente no olhar dela.

- O caso da mãe dela ainda não foi completamente resolvido, Johanna está em risco permanente e a cada dia que passa isso prejudica cada vez mais Kate – Rick permaneceu em silêncio durante o resto da aula e quando a campainha finalmente soou ele saiu em direção ao ginásio procurando por ela.

X-X-X-X-X

- Lanie estou bem, mesmo! – Kate insistia mas apesar da distância Lanie ainda a conhecia.

- Sei que não estás Kate, algo está melhor e ao mesmo tempo pior em ti, e se queres saber estou farta deste joguinho de separação nós ainda somos teus amigos e também nos magoa ver-te assim – a morena parou para encarar o chão.

- Conheci um rapaz mais cedo hoje! Estava no banco a ler quando Ben e os seus coleguinhas chegam, tiraram-me o livro e iniciaram aquelas brincadeiras que odeio. Rick aproximou-se e defendeu-me. Falamos e foi muito estranho, tentei afasta-lo logo da primeira vez que comentei algo mas ele não foi, insistiu para ficar comigo, para falar comigo e criar um bom ambiente. Deu-me um livro, ou melhor um projeto de, para eu ler – Lanie sorriu amplamente.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia Kate, sabes bem disso. Como ele era? – Kate apenas corou.

- Não foi nesse sentido que falei, apenas fiquei surpreendida com o facto de ele insistir tanto. Acho que nunca ninguém foi tão simpático comigo e se esforçou tanto para me agradar.

- Parece que conseguiu – Kate olhou para a amiga confusa – agradar-te, parece que conseguiu agradar-te – Kate deixou o rubor invadir de novo as suas bochechas.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita no caminho para o ginásio.

X-X-X-X

Rick e Javi conversavam enquanto esperavam pelas meninas.

- Eih chica! – Cumprimentou Javi quando Lanie se aproximou – Este é Rick, Rick está é Lanie.

- Prazer Lanie – ela sorriu para ele.

- Então tu és o rapaz misterioso sobre o qual Kate falou.

- LANIE! – Rodgers gargalhou com o encarnado que se formou nas bochechas dela.

- Que foi menina, não é? – Antes que Kate pudesse falar Rick aproximou-se dela.

- Sim sou eu Lanie, fico feliz que falaste sobre mim. – a última parte já foi dita com os brilhantes olhos verdes mergulhados no mar dos seus olhos azuis.

- Só espero não ter aumentado demais o teu ego – Richard colocou a mau sore o peito fingindo ter sido magoado.

Todos se prepararam para a aula e já no pavilhão Kate e Rick encontravam-se sentados num dos bancos desenvolvendo uma conversa aparentemente animada, de tal forma que nem deram pela chegada de Gina.

- Olá, tu deves ser Rick o rapaz novo, sou Gina prazer em conhecer-te! – Relutante o rapaz tirou os olhos de Kate para poder olhar a rapariga loira à sua frente.

- Prazer – respondeu.

- Hoje vai haver uma festa, gostava de saber se querias vir comigo! – Kate estava furiosa com o atrevimento da arquirrival, ela não gostava da proximidade entre Gina e Rick, mas isso era algo que não iria admitir, pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Não fazia intenções de sair hoje mas se for já tenho par. – Rick olhou para Kate e esta corou furiosamente. Gina afastou-se profundamente aborrecida, não esperava encontrar alguém tão interessado em Kate – Então, vamos à festa?

- Quem te disse que quero ir? E contigo? – Rick baixou o olhar derrotado.

- Tudo bem, apenas pensei que nos podíamos divertir – ela riu por vê-lo tão desanimado.

- Tenho de falar com os meus pais, todavia, se insistes tanto podemos ir – um brilhante sorriso logo apareceu no rosto dele e Kate, embora fracamente, sorriu de volta. Rodgers quase que podia dançar de felicidade, ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a na face deixando os lábios na sua bochecha por alguns segundos, logo que se afastou sussurrou-lhe junto ao ouvido:

- Obrigado, vou ser o melhor par que já tiveste! É um encontro. – Ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Kate tinha mesmo acabado de aceitar ir a um encontro com o novo aluno da escola, parecia irreal.


	3. Chapter 3

As aulas tinham terminado para aquele dia e Rick já se havia despedido do grupo. Enquanto caminhava para casa podia ver dois rapazes segui-lo, eram-lhe familiares mas não conseguia lembrar-se onde os tinha visto.

- Eih tu! – Chamaram, porém Rick continuou o seu caminho sem desviar os olhos da estrada – Estás a ouvir lingrinhas?

- Que querem? – Rodgers perguntou irritado sem conseguir mais suportar.

- Vamos ensinar-te a não te meteres com as pessoas erradas – de repente os rapazes já não eram dois. Alguns agarraram Rick fazendo-o permanecer imóvel enquanto outros agrediram-no violentamente. O jovem não conseguiu responder e apenas foi deixado quando estava no chão envolto numa grande poça de sangue.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eih Katie – Sodou Johanna enquanto a filha entrava no carro.

- Olá mãe – Kate retorquiu dando um beijo na bochecha da mulher mais velha.

- Como correu a escola Katie? – Logo a mais nova contou à mãe o que havia feito durante o dia, embora, sem nunca mencionar Rick. Johanna era para Kate a sua melhor amiga mas desde o início a mais nova protegeu a relação com o rapaz o melhor que pode.

- Por falar em escola mãe, convidaram-me para logo ir a uma festa visto hoje ser sexta-feira, posso? – Johanna atirou-lhe um olhar inquisidor, desde há muito tempo que deixara de ver na filha o interesse por festas e amigos.

- Por mim tudo bem Katie, mas ainda tens de falar com o teu pai – Kate agradeceu alegremente – Há algo que me queiras contar?

- Não mãe, que haveria para contar? – Kate desviou o olhar para a janela.

- Não sei, apenas acho suspeito que de repente voltes a querer sair! – a morena encarou o chão tristemente.

- Pensei que voltar à rotina normal fosse bom! – Johanna estendeu a mão para agarrar a mais pequena.

- Claro que é bom Katie, sabes que só quero que sejas feliz. Estou apenas surpresa e gostava de saber o motivo de quereres voltar aos velhos hábitos. – a mais nova não falou durante uns breves minutos.

- Rick – sussurrou inaudivelmente.

- Quem Kate?

- Rick! – Repetiu mais alto – Ele é a razão para querer voltar a sair, ele é a razão para ter voltado a falar com os meus amigos, ele é a razão que me faz acreditar que talvez as coisas possam mudar. Sei que soa parvo, mal o conheço para começar mas… - Johanna encarou a filha com um sorriso enorme.

- Mas o quê Katie? Será que tu gostas dele?

- Ele é realmente importante para mim e é tudo o que estou a dizer sobre ele.

A morena mais velha não voltou a falar durante o resto do percurso.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate chegara a casa e depois de arrumar as coisas da escola reparou que tinha uma mensagem de Rick.

"**Olá, já deves estar em casa! Tive uns problemas durante o caminho e não sei se hoje seria o dia ideal para o nosso encontro mas se já tiveres tudo preparado podemos ir na mesma!" **ela não conseguiu esconder a deceção mas como ainda não tinha conversado com o pai aceitou.

"**Tudo bem, acho que fica para outro dia então!" **segundos depois o telemóvel dela tocava.

**Chamada on **

"Hey Kate!"

"Olá" ela respondeu sem interesse.

"Nós podemos ir à festa se queres mesmo, é só que…" Rick preferiu não contar-lhe o que realmente acontecera "a minha mãe precisa da minha ajuda hoje e tive uma ideia brilhante para amanhã"

"Amanhã?"

"Sim, posso ir buscar-te por volta das onze da manhã?"

"Os meus pais amanhã não vão estar por isso em princípio tudo bem!"

"Perfeito então!"

"Vemo-nos amanhã?" ele conseguiu perceber que ainda não estava tudo bem mas esperava que não fosse demasiado difícil consertar. Rick odiava mentir-lhe e mais do que ninguém queria ir aquela festa com ela.

"Sim!" Kate percebeu o sorriso dele do outro lado da linha e não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era por volta das nove da manhã quando Kate acordara no dia seguinte. Depois de desligar o despertador ela leu a mensagem de Rick.

"**Roupas confortáveis!"** ela sorriu, ele estava realmente empenhado naquele encontro.

A morena decidiu vestir uma camisa branca fresca à qual juntou umas calças skinny. Nada exuberante e bastante confortável.

Exatamente às onze horas a campainha toca e Kate corre para atender.

- Olá – ele cumprimenta amigavelmente. Nesse momento Kate vê as feridas pela cara, o canto da boca inchado assim como uma das maças do rosto.

- Rick, o que aconteceu contigo? – a jovem perguntou enquanto colocava a mão no rosto dele.

- Caí ontem enquanto estava a ajudar a minha mãe.

- Por favor, não me mintas ok? – Rick baixou a cabeça para encarar o chão.

- Ben e os seus amigos apanharam-me ontem enquanto caminhava para casa! – ela olhou para ele surpresa.

- Por isso desmarcas-te as coisas ontem? – ele assentiu levemente – E eu a culpar-te e a falar torto contigo! Desculpa – Ele sorriu.

- Não há problema Kate, vamos?

- Claro que há, agi estupidamente mal contigo ontem, não devia ter-te tratado daquela maneira, não depois de a culpa ser minha para isso.

- A culpa não é tua!- Rick retorquiu firmemente – A culpa é do Ben e de todos os seus amigos e sinceramente Kate, valeste cada murro. - Ela não lhe respondeu e antes mesmo que tentasse Rick encaminhou-a para fora do apartamento. Caminharam até ao central parque, Rick levava uma cesta e Kate já suspeitava de que eles fariam um piquenique.

- Rick para onde vamos? – ele pegou a mão dela para que pudessem andar mais depressa.

- Há uma zona aqui onde adoro estar, onde costumo escrever, é muito pacifica. Lugar perfeito para um piquenique – Kate sorriu perante enorme entusiasmo.

- Obrigado! – ele parou.

- Por quê? – perguntou surpreendido!

- Por me teres defendido no dia em que nos conhecemos, por teres insistido em falar comigo mesmo quando ninguém o faria e obrigado por estares aqui agora e por teres preparado tudo isto.

- Olha Kate sei que isto vai parecer absurdo mas é realmente o que sinto. Naquele dia estava a caminhar pelos jardins da escola e reparei em ti, mas antes que me pudesse aproximar Bem já lá estava e fiz aquilo que achava correto. Estava habituado à popularidade, a ter montes de raparigas, qualquer uma que quisesse mas tu, tu eras diferente, não aceitas-te na minha primeira investida e mesmo quando penso que não me podes surpreender mais tu provas-me que estou errado. – ele parou dando um passo na direção dela – Quem deveria estar a agradecer era eu, por poder ter a oportunidade de te proporcionar tudo isto e se me permitires mostrarei que isto é apenas uma pequena parte do que ainda tenho para te dar. Kate, tu és especial para mim, consegues realmente mostrar que ainda há beleza combinada com inteligência – Kate corou perante o discurso dele.

- Tu não estas nada mal também – ele gargalhou e voltou a pegar a mão dela continuando o seu percurso.

Kate pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se bem. Parecia que nesse dia o sol brilhava mais forte os pássaros cantavam mais alto e tudo em seu redor fazia sentido, apenas por ter aqueles cinco dedos a preencher o espaço entre os cinco dela.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick estava deitado sobre a relva verde que cobria o espaço. A cabeça dela pousava levemente sobre o peito dele e enquanto Rodgers acariciava o seu cabelo Kate tentava manter-se acordada.

- Então conta-me, qual o teu fruto preferido? – Ela deitou-se ao lado dele sobre os cotovelos.

- Cerejas! – ele esticou-se para trás e retirou algo da cesta.

- Fecha os olhos! – Pediu gentilmente e ela assim o fez – Agora abre a boca! – ela abriu um olho e olhou para ele curiosa – Confia em mim – quando ela concordou ele depositou uma cereja no interior da sua boca!

- Hum deliciosa! – Ela sorriu e mais tarde abriu os olhos para vê-lo olhá-la com admiração.

- Sabias que no Japão as cerejas são por exemplo símbolo de beleza e modéstia! – Kate sorriu para ele.

- Ai sim? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e ela beijou-o levemente na bochecha!

- Que foi isso? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Apenas por seres esse ser magnífico – ele sorriu para ela enquanto esta lhe oferecia uma cereja exatamente como ele havia feito momentos antes. Rick voltara a deitar-se sobre a relva e Kate voltou a recostar-se no seu peito.

- Porque não aceitas-te sair com Gina? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Devia ter?

- Sim. – ele olhou-a boquiaberto.

- Porquê? – Kate fitou o chão.

- Ela é loira, tem um corpo perfeito é popular… - ele não a deixou terminar.

- É vazia internamente, apenas quis sair comigo porque me estava a rir contigo e ela te odeia e depois de tudo eu disse-lhe exatamente porque não quis sair com ela.

- Ai foi? Quando?

- Quando disse que se fosse ia contigo. Estou aqui por alguma razão Kate, e tu sim és linda e não apenas exteriormente.

- Para de me fazer corar como se não fosse nada – ela socou-o levemente no peito.

- Katherine Beckett é envergonhada! – Kate olhou para o lado distraidamente até ser atacada pelas fortes cocegas de Rick que a fizeram contorcer-se sobre a relva.

- Rick para por favor! – Ela já não conseguia suportar mais, depois de tanto rir tornava-se difícil respirar.

- O que me dás?

- O que quiseres, mas por favor deixa-me ir! – Ele parou de a torturar.

- Quero um beijo!

- O quê? – Ela encarou-o chocada!

- Estou a brincar Kate tem calma! – Ele agarrou-a e trouxe-a de volta para a relva. Após uns minutos de silêncio Rick começou a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

"**Oh! Thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free**

**Now nothing can take you away from me****  
****We've been down that road before****  
****But that's over now****  
****You keep me coming back for more**_**"**_

Kate deliciava-se com a sensação de tê-lo perto dela. Os seus grandes braços circundavam-na enquanto a cabeça dela se recostava contra ele. Rick queria contar-lhe tudo o que sentia, queria mostrar-lhe como tudo podia ser diferente, mas o medo de a perder dominava e as palavras não saiam então ele continuava a cantar bem junto dela.

"**Baby you're all that I want****  
****When you're lying here in my arms****  
****I'm finding it hard to believe****  
****We're in heaven****  
****And love is all that I need****  
****And I found it there in your heart****  
****Isn't too hard to see?****  
****We're in heaven****"**

Kate queria beija-lo, queria agradecer-lhe por tamanha ternura. Lá bem no fundo ela queria que as palavras fossem reais, desejava que ele soubesse que apenas com o sorriso faz o mundo dela girar e que com um simples toque dele sobre a sua pele envia arrepios para todo o seu corpo. Ele faz dela o que ela jamais pensou que alguém pudesse fazer.

"**Oh! Once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down**

**Yeah! Nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way"**

Por favor que seja verdade, ela pedia eternamente enquanto ele ia pedindo - entende por favor.

"**And, baby you're all that I want****  
****When you're lying here in my arms****  
****I'm finding it hard to believe****  
****We're in heaven****  
****Yeah! And love is all that I need****  
****And I found it there in your heart****  
****Isn't too hard to see?****  
****We're in heaven**

**I've been waiting for so long****  
****For something to arrive****  
****For love to come along****  
****Now our dreams are coming true**  
**Through the good times and the bad****  
****Yeah! ****I'll be standing there by you"**

A relva verde envolvia os dois enquanto a suave melodia que ele cantava ao ouvido dela os embalava. Um sorriso fantástico aparecia no rosto dela e foi aí que Rick percebeu – ele tinha entendido.

"**And, baby you're all that I want****  
****When you're lying here in my arms****  
****I'm finding it hard to believe****  
****We're in heaven****  
****And love is all that I need****  
****And I found it there in your heart****  
****Isn't too hard to see?****  
****We're in heaven**

**You're all that I want!****  
****You're all that I need!"**

A morena tentava marcar na memória cada pedacinho daquela tarde, cada sorriso que os dois haviam trocado, como se mais tarde pudesse revê-lo. As cerejas, as brincadeiras e aquela música. Embora nenhum dos dois fosse corajoso o suficiente para admitir ambos sabiam que nunca foi apenas uma música. Aquele momento mudara a sua relação, mesmo que ambos desejassem internamente para acontecesse, nenhum conseguiu apenas admiti-lo.


	5. Chapter 5

Eram já cinco da tarde quando Rick acompanhou-a a casa. Durante o percurso Kate procurou sempre manter contacto com ele chegando mesmo a agarrar a sua mão.

- Vejo-te amanhã? – O rapaz perguntou um pouco tímido.

- Claro que sim. – Kate retribuiu com um sorriso enorme e ele inclinou-se para beijar a sua face.

Antes de entrar ela viu-o afastar-se nas agitadas ruas de NY. Quando finalmente decidiu pisar a madeira de casa Johanna já a esperava.

- Então filha como foi o teu dia? Queres dizer-me por onde andaste? – O tom da mulher mais velha era provocativo não severo.

- Como ontem não podemos ir à festa Rick pediu para ir até o central park com ele.

- Como correu? – A morena mais jovem corou de imediato.

- Ah mãe, foi perfeito! Nunca tive um encontro como aquele, Rick foi muito cavalheiro e simpático.

- Mas afinal porquê que ontem desmarcou tudo à última da hora, não acho que isso seja simpático ou cavalheiro. – O assunto que Johanna havia acabado de puxar ainda magoava Kate.

- Ontem partilhava a mesma opinião que tu, no entanto quando ele me veio buscar reparei que tinha um olho machucado e uma expressão abatida, perguntei-lhe o que tinha acontecido e rapidamente ele inventou uma desculpa mas percebi que estava a mentir e foi aí que Rick me contou que no caminho para casa Ben e os seus amigos o apanharam.

- Por isso ele desmarcou! – Kate apenas assentiu – Não te podes culpar e tenho a certeza que ele também não te culpou.

- Fiquei abalada mãe, fui arrogante para ele quando ele se machucou por me defender.

- Por te defender? O que aconteceu, Ben voltou a importunar-te? – Kate encarou o chão.

- Não te incomodes, não foi nada de especial – Johanna atirou à filha aquele olhar de morte – estava a ler e eles vieram ter comigo e tiraram-me o livro, mas antes que me pudessem fazer algo Rick apareceu e impediu.

- Katherine Beckett se algum deles se voltar a aproximar de ti eu quero logo saber.

- Sim mãe! – Kate brincou caminhando já para o seu quarto.

O roxo marcava o plano de fundo. Ao entrar Kate reparou no amontoado de folhos que dominava a sua mesinha de cabeceira. Antes que pudesse tocar-lhes o telemóvel sinalizou uma nova mensagem.

"_Melhor encontro de sempre, vejo-te amanhã RR"_

Ela sorriu e por fim pegou nas folhas. Era o suposto esboço de um livro que ele lhe dera no primeiro dia que se viram e ela tinha agora tempo para se dedicar a ele.

Agarrou a história ferozmente, sem grande esforço Kate se apaixonara pelas personagens, pela maneira como ele construía as frases, pela emoção que ele dava a cada movimento era realmente um bom livro.

"_Melhor livro de sempre, ansiando por amanha KB"_

O dia passara realmente rápido, ela apenas queria que o sono a envolvesse quase tão bem como ele fazia.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Infelizmente no domingo o casal não se encontrou. Kate, inesperadamente, tivera que visitar os avós o que a afastaria da cidade durante todo o dia, todavia sempre que o tempo lhe permitia ela trocava mensagens com ele para acalmar o coração que batia desassossegado no peito.

Em contrapartida o dia foi passando e num abrir e fechar de olhos Rick já se encontrava no corredor da escola. Ainda não vira Kate mas sabia que o momento ia chegar e foi aí que ele sentiu um par de braços à sua volta, um cheiro inconfundível a cerejas implantar-se nas suas narinas.

- Bom dia lindo! – ele girou para encara-la.

- Bom dia linda! – ela sorriu e permitiu que ele se inclinasse para beijar a sua bochecha.

- Trouxe o teu livro, é fantástico!

- Ainda bem que gostaste, mas receio que ainda não seja suficiente, a minha escrita ainda deixa muito a desejar.

- Não sejas trengo! – ela roçou o seu nariz no dele – Adoro ler, já li muito e de muitas coisas e realmente gostei dele, li-o numa noite simplesmente não conseguia parar.

- Obrigado! – ela sorriu em retorno e o toque da campainha sinalizou o inicio da próxima aula.

Kate sentou-se ao lado de Rick e nem se passavam 15 minutos do inico da aula quando um papel voou na direção da mesa deles. Caiu no caderno dele e este não demorou a abri-lo:

"_Já te disseram o quão bonita estás hoje? Não? Estás linda - Josh" _

- Acho que era para ti, desculpa! – A primeira coisa que a morena reparou não foi no papel mas sim na expressão abatida dele e não tardou a perceber o porquê quando lera o pequeno texto.

Kate procurou a mão de Rick para reconforta-lo mas quando os dedos se tocaram ele afastou-se, aquele movimento atingiu-a como um murro no estômago. Ela não entendia o porquê de ele estar a agir assim, ela não queria ter nada com Josh, mas então lembrou-se de quando Gina veio ter com eles e como isso a magoou a ela, mas antes que Kate conseguisse falar com ele e explicar tudo a campainha já havia tocado e ele estava já demasiado longe.

A morena saiu a correr da sala ignorando os apelos de Lanie e dos meninos, neste momento era Rick quem precisava dela.

- Rick para imediatamente! – ela gritou quando eles estavam no jardim da escola.

- Parar para quê? Para me dizeres que não tenho razão para agir assim, que nós não temos nada e que se te apetecer sair com Josh que podes faze-lo porque não tens de me dar explicações? Está descansada então porque já sei de tudo isso! – Kate estava surpresa com a maneira que ele se dirigia a ela, era frio e doloroso. Ele já voltava a afastar-se quando ela falou.

- E se for para dizer-te que não quero saber de qualquer mensagem que receba que não seja tua? Se for para dizer que não importa quantas pessoas querem sair comigo se o único com quem quero passar o máximo de tempo possível és tu? Para de agir como uma criança e enfrenta os problemas, estou aqui e quero que fales comigo quero que me digas o que sentes mesmo quando achas que isso me vai magoar. Rick quero estar aqui no bem e no mal mas preciso que queiras que esteja – ela não teve tempo de voltar a falar porque ele selou os seus lábios nos dela.

**Nota: Espero que gostem de ler e se divirtam a fazê-lo, tanto quanto eu a escrevê-lo :)  
Digam-me o que acharam sugestões são sempre bem vindas!  
**


End file.
